


into the airwaves

by jinxfabray



Series: "things you said" meme [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, ridiculous fluff once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxfabray/pseuds/jinxfabray
Summary: for the prompts, "things you said after you kissed me"





	into the airwaves

a voice through the speakers announces the next flight to san francisco is boarding now, and joshua squints at the board, looking for his own flight and seeing there’s only two more departing before it.

“i should probably go,” he says, and seungcheol is startled out of his thoughts. he’s clearly having some major inner turmoil today, and he’s been frowning at the floor since they got to the airport. it’s fine, it’s not like joshua was hoping they’d talk or anything because seungcheol’s been acting weird for days now, but there was a tiny bit of his heart that expected him to have offered to drive him because he wanted to fix it before joshua left. 

“ah, right, you have to go through security and all that first,” seungcheol nods, staring up at the board before looking back hesitantly at joshua. “do you have everything ready?”

joshua lifts the hand with which he’s holding his passport and his boarding pass with an attempt of a smile. 

“thanks for driving me, the bus can be such a pain, especially with all the bags,” joshua says, gesturing towards his luggage and watching how carefully seungcheol’s eyes follow the movement of his hand. sometimes he thinks -- but no, he would’ve noticed.

“sure, no problem,” seungcheol smiles, his eyes going all crinkly, and joshua decides it’s time he leaves. right now, before he does something stupid like kissing seungcheol or telling him how stupidly in love with him he’s been since the first day of classes when he so kindly helped him get to his classroom. he decided on not doing any of those stupid things a long time ago, when he realized there was no chance on earth a guy like choi seungcheol would notice him in that way, and it would be very dumb to forget about his resolutions just because seungcheol is smiling at him again, for the first time in quite a while.

he gets to his feet, grabbing his backpack and throwing it over his shoulders. he stares at his giant suitcase, wondering why he didn’t leave more of his stuff at jeonghan’s, considering he’s only gonna be gone for a month.

“is someone picking you up at home?” seungcheol asks, and it is a very casual question so joshua doesn’t know why he makes it sound so strained. 

“my dad was gonna try to make it, but he has to work and i doubt he’ll get enough time off. the airport’s pretty far way,” he shrugs, busying himself with the handle of his suitcase which has obviously got stuck. seungcheol gently takes it from him, fixing it easily. he’s suddenly very close, and joshua is having trouble remembering why exactly it is that he decided on not being dumb and kissing him. seungcheol stares at him, and once again, joshua wonders if maybe it isn’t such a dumb idea, but then seungcheol is putting distance between them again and he lets out a breath. dumb idea. out of his league seungcheol.

at least he’ll have the summer to think this through and hopefully move on from this stupid crush. it’s quite the understatement to be calling it a crush, but it makes it sound easier to let go of. love is a scary feeling, joshua’s come to learn. he’ll write some songs about it, that’s for sure, and that will hopefully help.

“uh,” seungcheol opens his mouth to speak, then closes it again, and joshua gives him a funny look. he’s doing a very good impression of a fish out of the water right now, and it’s rather intriguing but joshua doesn’t have a lot of time left. “well, i hope your dad can make it, and uh. let me know when you’re getting back, i wouldn’t mind picking you up.”

“thanks,” joshua nods. there’s something in the air he doesn’t quite get, but he needs to go or his flight will leave without him. he should start walking towards security right about now. “i’m gonna miss you,” he blurts out suddenly because seungcheol keeps looking at him and it’s driving him mad. “i didn’t expect to make so many friends, but you guys are all great,” he hurries to add, hoping seungcheol doesn’t pick up on the scared rabbit expression he’s probably got on.

“we’ll miss you too,” seungcheol says, and before joshua knows what’s happening, he’s being hugged rather tightly. it startles a laugh out of him, and he barely gets to react and hug him back before seungcheol is pulling away, looking flushed and like he wasn’t planning on doing that at all. “you’re gonna be late, you should go.”

“yeah, you’re probably right,” joshua replies, still grinning sheepishly because god, that caught him off guard and his heart is jumping up and down like a puppy whose owner’s walking towards his leash. he rubs the back of his head, and inhales deeply. at least he’s not leaving feeling like seungcheol regrets having ever talked to him on that first day of class, when he stumbled onto joshua while he wandered the halls like a lost sheep. “goodbye, seungcheol.”

“goodbye, joshua,” seungcheol says with a sort of wave that’s ridiculous but very endearing.

at last, joshua turns around and starts to walk towards the security gate, rolling his suitcase behind him. he only makes it a few steps before there’s a hand grabbing his elbow and spinning him around.

“wait,” seungcheol says, and it’s almost like a movie scene, how he pulls him in with a hand behind his back, joshua following easily with a grin spread across his lips. he kisses him back with everything he’s got, because if they’re gonna have such a cheesy first kiss, they might as well go all the way with it.

a voice announces the flight right before joshua’s is closing, and joshua has to pull away, breathless and so delighted he doesn’t think he’ll stop grinning for a second even in the ten thousand hours long flight he’s got coming up.

“took you long enough,” he teases seungcheol. “but now i really do have to go.”

he doesn’t dare ask what this means -- if seungcheol just had a moment of insanity, or if he’d thought about kissing him before. if that’s why he’d been so weird lately. if he’s just doing it because he knows joshua is about to leave and he’ll just forget about it during the summer.

“when you come back,” seungcheol says, resting his forehead against joshua’s, seemingly unwilling to let him get any more distance between them than the strictly necessary for him to speak, “i’m gonna ask you out. i’ve been thinking about it for days, for weeks really -- it felt stupid to do it when you were about to leave, but then i realized it would be more stupid to let you leave without giving you a proper explanation of why i’ve been such a jerk lately. i didn’t know how to talk to you without spilling everything, and i didn’t want to ruin things --”

joshua cuts him off with a kiss, because he can do that now, and he’s feeling too many things to even start listing them all. they’ll have time, when classes start again. 

“if you haven’t forgotten about me by the time i get back, and you do ask me out, i’m gonna say yes, just so you know,” joshua grins, pulling away for real this time. seungcheol lets go of him reluctantly, but grinning. 

“i won’t,” seungcheol says with a serious look, “i seriously doubt one month could erase one entire year of having the world’s most ridiculous crush.”

joshua giggles, loud and high pitched, and he’s gonna be cursing at seungcheol and at life and the universe in a couple of hours for having giving him everything he’d been waiting for right when he’s about to leave, but it’s not that bad. it’ll still be here when he comes back, he hopes.

“i’m gonna take your word on it,” joshua says, reaching out to cup seungcheol’s cheek because if he gets any closer he’ll kiss him again and he really needs to get going. “i’ll be crushed if you get over me, keep that in mind.”

“i promise i won’t,” seungcheol smiles, turning his face to press a kiss to joshua’s hand, making his heart leap in his chest. god. he’ll have a whole month to try and figure out how to tell him he doesn’t quite have a crush -- it’s time he accepts it’s just love, straight up love. “now go, i don’t want you to miss your plane on my behalf. text me as soon as you land?” 

“the timezone difference is gonna be a bitch, isn’t it?” joshua sighs, dropping his hand and taking a step back. “i’ll see you in a month, choi seungcheol.”

“have a safe flight, hong,” seungcheol grins, doing that silly wave thing again. joshua keeps his eyes on him, walking backwards until he reaches the security gate and has to turn around. the last thing he sees is seungcheol blowing a kiss to him and he’s quick to catch it, even if it makes some dude next to him snort at him.

he puts it in his pocket, for safekeeping. it’s gonna be one very long month.

**Author's Note:**

> @ofstellardust on twitter if u wanna come cry over seventeen!!


End file.
